Revell Tribon
Appearance Revell is a 22 year old man with black hair and bright green eyes. He is 6 feet 4 inches tall and is quite thin for his height, weighing only about 150 pounds. He wears two silver rings on his right hand, has a small silver earring on his left ear, and has a long scar that spans the length of his left arm. He wears the standard Marine clothing and carries his katana at his waist. Personality Revell is a friendly (sometimes considered overly friendly) Marine who believes there is some good in almost everyone. He is tolerant of most people regardless of race of views and has a good sense of right and wrong. He is also very perceptive to things around him and is not easily fooled by lies. Revell enjoys his job, but also enjoys the finer things in life and is sometimes scolded for taking too many breaks. He also greets all of his superiors with a high five and almost always is left hanging and reprimanded. He does, however, become motivated when sailing and when he battles people. In battle, he is calm and collected and not afraid to kill. Revell does not agree with "Absolute Justice", but he also will not allow evil acts to go unpunished. He greets all of his superiors with a high five and almost always is left hanging. Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3_lVSrPB6w Background Info Revell grew up in a small village called Mizutani Village in East Blue. It is named after the large valley surrounded by waterfalls that it resides in. He lived with his mother, Tara, his father, Ostvan, and his younger sister, Sadi. Early one morning, the 16 year old Revell was awoken by loud noises coming from another part of the house. When he went to investigate, he found his parents and sister being dragged away by masked men. He wanted to help them, but he was too afraid of what would happen to him and hid in the shadows as his family was dragged away. When the sun finally came up, he went outside and found that his village had been ransacked. There was nobody left in the village and Revell was scared and alone, guilt ridden for not trying to save them. He survived by himself in his desolate village as wild animals and plants began to overtake it. He fought off many beasts that attacked him, almost losing his left arm to a bear, and learned how to survive. Months went by and Revell was out hunting when finally he saw a Marine ship pass by the island. He got their attention and was rescued. They took him to a Marine Navigation school where he met his friend, Abaddon D. Baldassar, and learned to become a Navigator. He then enlisted in the Marines so that one day he can imprison the people who destroyed his childhood and save his village. Stats Professions Navigator: Rank 5 +1 Perception Land HO! - You can read a map and you can steer a ship. Whilst you’ll be able to do both you may be quite slow so you can keep your bearings, and if you hit problematic wind, you could be in trouble. A map of the whole ocean- You can draw maps and use them much more efficiently! So you can read a map and steer the ship at a more advanced level. You’ll be able to navigate strong currents and get around much quicker. Fighter: Rank 6 +2 Agility Mercury Shot - '''(See Techniques) ''Piercing Gale - ''(See Techniques) Techniques '''Slicing Step - Revell sees an opening and sprints to his opponent, slicing 4 times in a split second. Agility based. Hornet Sting '- Revell aims for the enemy's vital organs and stabs through them. Precision based. '''Javelin Shot '- Revell throws his sword towards the enemy and impales him. He then pulls back on the bandages and pulls the sword back to him. Precision based. Ranged attack. '''Blade Sonata - Revell dashes back and forth past his target with overwhelming speed, slicing each time he passes them. Agility based. Flying Blade Style - '''Revell can swing his blade through the air as easily as a normal sword by holding it by the cloth on the hilt, giving his attacks much higher range. '''Mercury Shot - If Revell's sword is stuck inside someone, or they are holding onto it, Revell pulls hard on the cloth, freeing the sword, and sends himself flying towards the enemy, attacking them. Agility based. Kami-e: Level 1- Revell can relax his body and dodge attacks for a brief amount of time; however, it takes a very large amount of energy to use and leaves Revell very tired after use. In addition, those with high perception and/or agility or even Strength/Stanima(Keep punching) may be able to hit someone using Kami-e at this level. Piercing Gale '''- Revell rapidly spins his sword and thrusts, cutting the air and creating a piercing, rotatating blast of wind that flies at his target. Precision based. Weapons and Armor '''Mizutani: A katana with a 10 meter long cloth on the hilt. Revell had it forged for him and named after his village - +5 Precision, +3 Agility Nimble Cloak: A cloak made of strange material that lightens his step - +3 Agility Chosen Boots: A strange white pair of boots. Despite the name, it seems to be waiting for decisions to made for it. - +3 Strength, If Revell makes a large decision that could affect many and has no regrets, he will feel his speed increase. Pet(Mizore) Mizore is a Baby Great Jaggi that Revell decided to take care of after taking out the dinosaur's family on Rayetta. Mizore is purple and red with white hair going along her back. She has sharp claws and spines on each side of her tail. She can't fight very well yet, but will bite hard if she doesn't like someone.